My Guardian Angel
by Tiffany7898
Summary: Vegeta and Trunks go into a sparing lesson, but this time, Vegeta takes it way too far. Lucky for Trunks, he survives, but to awaken to find that someone is watching over him. -my first fanfic, read and review! TrunksxOC CHAPTER 13 UP!
1. Chapter 1

My Guardian Angel-

Bulla and Vegeta walked into Capsule Corp. with their hands full of shopping bags.

"Oh dad, this is great, thank you so much for taking me shopping!" Bulla said with joy.

"Just know that i'm never going back to that damn place again." Vegeta muttered.

"Lighten up dad, look on the bright side, mom will be happy to see that you took me shopping." She said.

"When is that woman ever happy with me, all she does is nag." Vegeta said.

Bulla let out a giggle as they walked into the living room. Trunks and Goten were playing cards on the table and Bulma was watching t.v.

"What's this?" Bulma said with a smile. "You took her shopping, that's a first!"

"Its also a first to see you smile at me for once." Vegeta spat.

Bulma rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Bulla.

"So what did he buy you?" She asked.

"Come on and i'll show you, there's a bunch of stuff in here." Bulla said.

Vegeta handed Bulma the rest of Bulla's bags and walked into the kitchen. Bulma and bulla then walked off to Bulla's room to sort out her new clothes.

"I win!" Goten shouted.

Trunks then through his cards at him and walked off into the kitchen.

"You mad bro!" Goten said laughing as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, i'm just annoyed by your laughing."

"Harsh."

"Brat come on, we're going to spar" Vegeta said.

"Now?" Trunks questioned.

"Yes now, come on, the other brat knows where the door is, he can show himself out." Vegeta said.

"There was never a time that Vegeta was nice." Goten said then walked out the door.

Trunks and Vegeta changed into their sparing clothes and walked towarded the gravitation chamber. They walked in and Vegeta set the gravity to 300X.

"This should be easy brat, but don't expect for me to go easy on you." Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta rushed toward Trunks at full speed. Trunks quickly dodged him but then Vegeta kicked him in the ribs. Trunks then fired back by punching him in the face. Vegeta then shot back by punching him in the jaw. Trunks figured he had no chance like this, so he powered up to super saiyan status.

"Alright, if you want to play it that way." Vegeta said.

This time Trunks rushed toward him, Vegeta quickly knee'd him in the stomach, Trunks shot a punch for his gut. Vegeta kicked him across the face and knee'd his ribs repatedly. Trunks then managed to get away from Vegeta, he felt that at least 3 of his ribs were broken, but he still kept going. Trunks blasted Vegeta into the ceiling, Vegeta then powered up to super saiyan status. Trunks knew he was finished for good now, but he wanted to please his father, showing him that he can survive this kind of fight. They went on, punching, kicking blasting each other for hours, but then the finally blow came. Trunks was layed out on the floor, unable to move, his father was going too far this time, Vegeta threw another kai blast at him, Trunks couldn't take it, he just layed there, hopeless. Vegeta then walked toward his son.

"Alright brat, get up."

Trunks didn't answer, or even move.

Vegeta took a closer look, his son was blacked out. Vegeta could barely feel is ki, he then picked Trunks up and took him to the ER.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Bulma screamed. "IF YOU SAW HIM LAYING THERE THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP?!"

Vegeta just leaned aganist the wall with his eyes closed as Bulma kept screaming at him. Bulla sat next to Trunks' bed hoping her brother will survive.

That night, Vegeta, Bulma and Bulla left Trunks' bed to go get some rest.

-The next day-

Trunks woke up to find himself with bandages all over him.

"At least i'm alive." He thought as he sat up. "Might as well go take a nice hot shower"

Trunks removed the bandages from his ribs, everything hurt, but he was used to it. As he removed the bandages he heard a giggle. He looked around and saw no one, he didn't feel anyone near either. He heard the giggle again.

"Who's there?"

Hi everyone, I know this chapter seems short, but this is my first fanfiction, so please, review! I would like some advice or pointers. it would really help, i don't know if I should continue this... 


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks looked around again, nothing. He slowly got up and griped the night-stand for support. He limped to the window and looked out.

"Nothing" He thought. "Just plan nothing"

He turned around, confused, was this a dream?

"Who was there?"

"You'll find out soon."

Those words sent shiveres up his spine. He looked side to side, still nothing. He thought he was going crazy. Just then, he heard foot steps.

"Trunks, are you alright?" Bulla's voice rang.

"Yeah i'm fine." He replied.

"I don't think you are."

It was that same voice.

"Did you hear that?" Trunks asked.

"Hear what?" Bulla asked back.

"You didn't hear it?" Trunks asked again.

"Ummm, are you sure your ok?" Bulla asked.

Trunks sighed, it was clear that he was the only one hearing things, he limped back to his bed and sat down, looking at his sister.

"I'm alright." He said.

Bulla just stared at him.

"What?"

"You could use some new clothes." She said smiling.

Trunks rolled his eyes and looked back at his sister.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I might just take a another shopping trip, just for you!"

Trunks smiled at little sister, he got back up and hugged her.

"I'm glad you ok Trunks."

"I'm glad you care sis."

As they pulled back Bulla started for the door.

"Just shout if you need anything!"

"Alright."

The blue haired Demi-Saiyan walked out of the room.

"Aw, that was so sweet."

Trunks' eyes widened.

"Ok, show yourself!"

He then heared a giggle and turned around. He saw a beautiful girl with a tiny white dress that hugged her frame, she had big brown eyes and long black hair up to her waist. She even had a halo over her head. Trunks gazed at the girl, he stared into her big brown eyes.

"Who-who are you?"

As the girl was about to speak, they heard footsteps and the girl disappeared. Bulma and Vegeta then walked into the room. Bulma glared at Vegeta, her eyes were sharp, she looked like she was about to kill him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"Brat I-"

"Vegeta" Bulma said still glaring.

Vegeta glared back, but then stopped because it looked like Bulma was about to scratch his eyes out.

"Trunks, i'm-i'm...sorry" Vegeta said.

Trunks laughed. "Is this for real, he's not joking?"

"YES ITS FOR REAL!" Vegeta spat.

Trunks and Bulma laughed while Vegeta just leaned aganist the wall with his eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" Bulma asked. "Is there anything you need?"

"I'm ok mom, and I don't need anything, thanks."

"Well ok, if you need something, just yell." Bulma said then gave him a wink.

Bulma and Vegeta walked out the room. Then the girl appeared again.

"Is the first time your father said sorry?"

Trunks jumped back. "Who are you?!"

The girl smiled, Trunks, i'm your guardian angel.

(AN: Thank you to my readers! I hope you liked this chapter, sorry I took so long, i'm going through some stuff right now, so I can't really update offten, but i'll try! Please Review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks' eye's widen in shock, he had a guardian angel? Since when did this happen? "My guardian who now?"

"Your guardian angel!" The girl said with a big smile. "My name is Nikkita"

"Nikkita, that's a pretty name." Trunks said gazing at the girl.

Nikkita blushed. "Thank you."

"So, since when did I have a guardian angel?" Trunks asked.

"Well, when you were almost killed by your father yesterday." Nikkita said with a slight turn in her face. "Just be happy he didn't kill you though."

"I am, in fact I-" Trunks started, until Bulla walked in the room.

Bulla's eye's widen, she just froze in place staring at Nikkita.

"Who-who is this Trunks?"

"Uh-oh" Nikkita said with fear.

"Oh, Bulla...how's it goin?"

"How's in goin?" Bulla repeated. "How's it goin, who is this, where did she come from?!" The girl screamed.

Trunks limped to the door and closed it.

"Hi there" Nikkita said with fear in her eyes. "Oh no, not good, if King Yemma finds out that another person other than Trunks saw me I'll be big trouble for sure" The girl thought.

"Who are you?!" Bulla asked.

"Bulla quiet down!" Trunks said.

"First tell me who she is!" Bulla yelled. "How did she even get here, and what's up with the halo?!"

Trunks sighed and looked at the angel that stood before him. "Is it alright if I tell her?" Nikkita looked down, scared, then looked back up and nodded. "But she can't tell anybody else, please!" Nikkita pleaded.

Bulla looked at Nikkita, then at Trunks. "Well?"

Trunks took a deep breath and looked at his little sister. "Bulla, meet Nikkita, she is my guardian angel" Bulla looked at Trunks like he was crazy. "Guardian what now?"

"Nikkita is my guardian angel, Bulla." Trunks said staring at his sister.

Bulla just stood in place, confused. "A guardian angel, now? When did she get here?" Nikkita looked at the Blue haired demi saiyan. "Yesterday, when your brother was almost killed, but please Bulla, you can't tell anybody, if King Yemma finds out i'll be in huge trouble, no one else but Trunks is supposed to see me."

Bulla nodded "I won't tell." Bulla stared at the girl. "If your an angel, how come you don't have wings?"

"You don't need wings, angel can fly of their own, look." Nikkita said while flying around the room, she then landed next to Trunks. "You should get something to eat, your going to loose more strength if you don't." She said with a worried look.

Trunks smiled at her "I will, but i'll take a shower first."

"So, what happens if someone else, other than Trunks and I, saw you?" Bulla asked. "King Yemma will asign me to a new person in need of help, and Trunks will get a new angel." Nikkita said while fixing her dress. "I don't want that to happen, because when I get asigned to a new person, I won't know who they are."

"So?" Bulla said.

"So? once a guardian angel is asigned to a different person, we won't know anything about them, they could just be plain crazy." Nikkita said with fear. "Once, a guardian angel was asigned to another person, she had to leave the person she was guarding all along because King Yemma caught her talking to a whole family, she was asigned to this very troubled man, he dd everything he could could to die or kill someone else, soon he turned on his guardian angel."

"What happened?" Trunks asked.

"He kept trying to kill her, but she was already dead, he couldn't, he hit her, he took sharp things to cut her, nothing work, soon she turned crazy, she even tryed to help him kill himself, King Yemma had no choice but to put the angel in a safe place where she couldn't be hurt anymore." Nikkita said with tears. "The poor angel only tryed to help the man turn good, only to become crazy herself."

"That's so sad." Bulla said looking down. "What kind of person would do such a thing."

"It is really, I don't want to go through that, King Yemma let's us angel choose who we want to help first, I chose you Trunks because I thought you're a good person, King Yemma told me stories about your father, but that your not much like him, so I agreed on guarding you." Nikkita said.

"Well i'm not going to do anything like that you, I promise." Trunks said smiling.

Nikkita smiled happily. "Thank you Trunks."

(AN: I don't know about this chapter, I tryed, but if its not that good or has some flaws, please tell so I won't make them again, who knows, I might re-write this chapter, i'm still thinking, please review! Thank you!) 


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Thank you to all my readers! I'm glad a lot of people like this story :) to be honest I thought everyone would hate it, but I was wrong! here's another chapter, hope you like it, please review, and one more thing, sorry if I have a lot of spelling errors, i suck at it, its something I have to fix)

"Wow, my own guardian angel." Trunks thought. The hot water on his aching body felt amazing. "Who ever thought I'd get a beautiful angel like her." Trunks shook off the thought, he couldn't be falling for an angel, besides, it may seem like she is attracted to him. But she only cares because its pretty much her job to do so. Trunks thought about it again. "I can't be falling for her...or..am I?"

Trunks decided to think about it another time, his stomach growled for some food. He turned off the water and stepped out, he grabbed the towel and dried his skin. The towel rubbing against his skin was painful since he had so many scars from yesterday. As he finished, he grabbed a T-shirt, but to put it on was another problem. His muscles ached of pain, it hurt even he raised his hand.

"Need some help?"

Trunks jumped forward and wrapped his towel around his waist, his face turned a light pink as he saw Nikkita standing in front of him. "I-I didn't know you were here."

"Well, i'm everywhere you are, even if your in the bathroom, but don't worry I didn't look down there." Nikkita said looking straight at Trunks' face. "I know your body must still be in a great amount of pain, let me help you put on your shirt."

Nikkita took Trunks' shirt and put it over his head. "Ok, now slowly lift your arm up."

Trunks did as the angel told him, he closed his eyes as he felt the pain run up his arm. Nikkita quickly slid the shirt over his right arm. "Ok, now your left arm."

Trunks lifted his left arm and Nikkita slid the shirt over it. Then she gently held his wrist into the hole of the shirt and did the same for his other arm.

"Thank you." Trunks said as he felt relif . "I can handle the rest."

"Ok." Nikkita said while turning around. Trunks stared at her curvy frame, the dress she had on was pretty revealing, no straps, the back was open and the dress came up to her mid-thigh. He looked away and grabbed his boxers, he then put on.

"You can turn around now." Trunks said smiling. He didn't know why, but ever since he saw her, he just couldn't stop smiling. He put on his pants and walked out the room with Nikkita following.

"So are you gonna eat now?" Nikkita said holding her stomach. "Are you hungry too?" Trunks said laughing. Nikkita nodded. "Angels have to eat too." They laughed.

"But I can't eat in front of your family, well except Bulla, how am I going to eat?" Nikkita asked.

Trunks thought about that, she couldn't show herself to his family, especially his father. "Ok, I guess I could have Bulla bring you some food."

"Alright, as long as I'm not seen and I have something to eat." Nikkita said smiling. She disappeared, out of sight to anyone, and followed him to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." Bulma said.

"Hey mom." Trunks said while sitting down.

Bulma stared at him. "Trunks shouldn't you have wrapped up your cuts and bruises from yesterday's session?"

"Later, I'm just really hungry."

Bulla walked and sat down, Trunks then leaned toward her and whispered in her ear "Could you sneak up some food to my room so Nikkita could eat?"

Bulla nodded and filled a plate with food. "Bulla where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"Ummm, I wanna eat up in my room mom, just for today." Bulla said smiling.

Bulma looked at her daughter. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well ok."

Bulla walked out of the kitchen. "So Trunks what do you want to eat?" Bulma asked.

"Well, anything is fine." He said.

"Alright, I made a big buffet filled with your favorite foods just for you my son!" Bulma said grinning.

Trunks looked at all the food, each and every one he loved, he craved for all of it. Bulma lay'd plates of them all in front of him. Trunks didn't even hesitate, he just started eating. Bulma laughed while her son stuffed his face. Nikkita smiled, being careful not to make a sound.

"You must be really hungry." Bulma said.

Trunks only nodded and kept stuffing his face.


	5. Chapter 5

After Trunks finished eating, he and Nikkita went to his room so she could eat. After she ate, Nikkita had some questions for Trunks.

"So what's it like living here on Earth, I don't know much about it since I've spent most of my time in other world." Nikkita said.

"Well, Earth is a good planet, but not all humans on it are good." Trunks said, then turned on the t.v. The news was on and it showed a man who raped and killed a woman. "See that? Those are one of the bad people."

"Well that man is going to hell, that's for sure." Nikkita said. "Why would he do such a thing? no person deserves something like that."

"No person does...Nikkita, did you have a past life?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know if I had one or not, if I was a human or a spirit to start with, most angel's don't know either." Nikkita said. "Their are only a few who could remember if they were a spirit to start with, or if they were a human before."

Trunks then felt his father's ki. "Disappear."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it now, my father is coming."

"Oh ok."

Nikkita then disappeared, staying quiet and out of sight, she slowed flew up to the ceiling if Vegeta decided to sit down.

"Here." Vegeta said while he threw a senzu bean at his son.

Trunks caught it and ate it. Trunks felt like himself again, he wasn't in any pain. "Thank you father."

Vegeta didn't say anything, he just walked out of the room. Nikkita then flew down and reappeared. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Trunks said.

"That thing you ate." Nikkita said.

"Oh, that's a senzu bean." Trunks said.

"A senzu..bean?"

"Yeah, a senzu bean, a bean that can restore your energy and heal any damage to your body." Trunks said.

"Oh, well that can defiantly help in a dieing situation." Nikkita said.

"Yeah it can."

Nikkita sat down next to Trunks and looked into his ocean blue eyes, she felt like she could look into them forever. Trunks on the other hand couldn't stop staring into her eyes either, they were like big puppy dog eyes. They didn't even notice that they were leaning into each other. Once their noses touched they pulled back and turned away trying to hide their blush. They liked one another, but they haven't realized it yet.

"Ummm, sorry." Nikkita said still blushing.

"No no, it was me." Trunks said still blushing.

"Oh it was nobody's fault." Bulla said.

Trunks and Nikkita jumped back. Trunks was lost in Nikkita's eyes that he didn't even notice Bulla was in the room.

"I've got a feeling somethings up between you two." Bulla said smiling.

Nikkita kept blushing while Trunks kept denying it. Bulla only laughed. "Just so you know, Goten is coming, Nikkita better hide." Nikkita quickly disappeared while Goten walked into the room.

"Who's Nikkita?" Goten asked.

Trunks glared at his sister, she was speaking so loud Goten must have heard her don the hall.

"Trunks I heard what happened, its great your ok! But anyway, who's Nikkita?" Goten asked again.

Trunks just stayed silenet, Bulla had a worried look on her face, and Nikkita, still out of sight, felt like she was about to cry, if more people found out about her, the higher the chance is of her getting caught by King Yemma. _"Please don't let him find out, please, please, please don't let him find out._" Nikkita kept thinking.

(AN: please Review! :) Thank you guys again so much for reading! Sorry this chapter is really short, but I promise the next one will be really long!)

Viva La Amore- Sorry! ha! but I keep it suspenseful so you would keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Goten...uh...Nikkita is a friend of mine." Bulla said nervously. Bulla was now up against the wall trying to think of more excuses to say if Goten asked more questions. Nikkita still out sight kept repeating the same thing over and over "Everything will be ok, he won't find out."

"Oh cool, but then why did you say that she needed to hide?" Goten asked.

Trunks and Bulla glanced at each other, none of them knew what to say. "Why do you need to know?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, no reason, if she was around I would have said hi, but I guess she's not here." Goten said. "Oh here, my mom sent this for you, its a little get well soon cake."

"Oh, tell her I said thanks." Trunks said in relief. Goten then layed on the bed and grabbed the t.v. remote, he started switching around trying to find something to watch. Nikkita calmed down and smiled, she was in the clear luckily Goten didn't care to meet her.

"So how are things with you guys?" Goten asked.

"Everything's good." Bulla said. "What about you?"

"My mom is always nagging me to do better in school, then again she always nags me." Goten said. Goten's cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Goten! Did you give Trunks the cake I made him?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes mom I did, he said thank you." Goten said.

"Ok, well I didn't tell you to stay there, come back home and study!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"But mom-" Goten started.

"NO! COME HOME RIGHT NOW AND STUDY! YOU CAN VISIT TRUNKS AGAIN TOMORROW!" Chi-Chi yelled and hung up.

Goten closed his cell phone. "Well guys I got to go, I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Ok." Trunks said.

"Bye." Goten said waving.

Trunks and Bulla waved back. Bulla walked over to the door and closed it.

"Could you be any louder when you talk?!" Trunks yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think he would be so close to the room!" Bulla argued back.

Nikkita then reappeared in front of them. "Thank you guys for not telling Goten about me."

"No problem. I think I'll leave you two alone" Bulla smirked. Trunks glared at the blue haired demi saiyan, she could tell he liked her a lot. Trunks then decided that it was true, he did have feelings for Nikkita, but he wondered if she felt the same for him. He thought that maybe if they got to know each other better, then maybe he could tell if she liked him or not.

"Nikkita, do you want some ice cream?" Trunks asked.

"What's ice cream?" Nikkita asked back.

She seemed so innocent, she always had a smile on her face since the first day she met Trunks. Trunks chuckled at her question.

"Come on, i'll show you." Trunks said while walking out the door.

Nikkita disappeared and followed Trunks into the kitchen, he opened up the freezer and pulled out 3 ice cream buckets, each one a different flavor, Chocolate, Vanilla and strawberry.

"You can show yourself, my mom is in her office and my dad is in the gravity chamber." Trunks said. Nikkita appeared in front of him, Trunks was starting to get used to her popping up like that. "So this is ice cream?" Nikkita asked while pointing at the ice cream buckets. "Yep, this one of chocolate." Trunks said pushing the bucket toward her.

"This one is Vanilla." He said pushing another bucket to her. "And this is strawberry."

"Your family has a lot of ice cream." Nikkita said laughing. Trunks scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, my mom and Bulla like to eat a lot." Nikkita looked at him and laughed. "You eat a lot too don't you?" Trunks looked aside. "...Yeah."

Nikkita covered her mouth and giggled. Trunks thought her laugh was beautiful, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Trunks was gazing at her but soon snapped out of it once Nikkita said his name.

"Trunks."

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Trunks said looking down trying to hide his blush.

Nikkita raised an eyebrow she bent over and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Trunks let out a little laugh. "Yeah I'm fine." He said looking back up. Nikkita stood up and looked at the buckets. "So which one do you like the best?" She asked. "I like strawberry out of these." He replied.

"Ok, if you like it then I'll try strawberry." Nikkita said smiling.

"Ok, after strawberry you can try the rest." Trunks said.

Trunks opened up the strawberry ice cream container and grabbed a spoon, he dipped out some and held the spoon. "Here." Nikkita didn't even take the spoon, she just leaned toward it and bit some ice cream off it. Trunks was surprised that she didn't take the spoon. Nikkita licked her lips and smiled. "Yum that's good!"

"Well then here, take the rest." Trunks laughed then gave her the spoon. Nikkita ate the rest and gave him back the spoon, Trunks opened up the chocolate bucket and dipped the spoon into it, then he gave it back to her. Nikkita ate the whole thing. "Wow ice cream is great!"

"Here try some Vanilla." Trunks said while opening the container. Nikkita dipped her spoon in and ate some. "Eh, Vanilla isn't that good, I like strawberry."

"Alright here." Trunks said while grabbing a bowl. He put three scooping of strawberry ice cream into it and gave it to Nikkita. "Thanks." She said. Trunks took another bowl and scooped out some for himself, then he put all the buckets back into the freezer. After that he started eating.

"So what do you do for fun?" Nikkita asked.

Trunks stopped eating and looked up at her. "Well, most of the time I spar with my father, its fun sometimes, other times he goes too far, sometimes Goten and I go out to have a drink." Trunks said. Nikkita looked at him. "Are you sure its just one drink?" She smirked.

"...Ok, we have drinking contests." Trunks said smiling.

"Trunks you need to work on your lieing skills." Nikkita laughed. "I'm that bad?" Trunks blushed. "Your not bad, you just need some work, to me its easy to know if your lieing or not." She answered.

"Your an angel and your telling me to work on my lieing skills." Trunks laughed. "Well some angels tell a little white lie now and then." Nikkita said looking aside.

"What's its like in other world?" Trunks asked. "Well, its not like Earth I'll tell you that." Nikkita said. "Some angels stand by King Yemma at his desk, I used to do that before I became your guardian angel, then some angels are up in heaven looking after the good spirits, and other are down on Earth being guardians."

"Wow, so all of you are busy." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I used to help direct spirits on where to go, to the right was heaven, and the left was hell." Nikkita said.

Trunks was about to take a scoop of ice cream when he noticed that it all melted. "Well so much for that." Trunks frowning. Nikkita looked at her's, it was melted as well. "All well." She shrugged. They put there dishes in the sink and Nikkita disappeared. Trunks walked to his room and Nikkita followed. After they walked in he closed the door and Nikkita reappeared. She walked to the window and look at the sky, it was night. "Wow, its night already." She said.

He walked over to her and leaned on the wall. "Yeah, it gets darker around five o'clock now-a-days since its winter." Trunks said. Nikkita turned to him and gazing at him, she liked him, and she finally realized that. Trunks gazing into her eyes leaned in, Nikkita leaned too, and before they knew it, they locked lips. Nikkita wrapped her arms around his strong neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

(AN: So?! What did you guys think?! By the way, from how to story is going, the rating might go up ;) Please Review!)


	7. Chapter 7

***The Next Day***

**(Nikkita's P.O.V)**

It was around 6:30 this morning, Trunks was asleep. I just sat down on the window sill and gazed at the stars. Earth was so different than the check out station. I looked down to the streets, many people were awake. Most of them had on suits and carried brief cases, so I figured they were going to work. I looked over at Trunks, he was on his stomach, snoring. I smiled and remembered last night's make out session. My mind was running 90 miles per hour, thinking about all the different things this could leed to, but I forgot about it and enjoyed the moment, I felt shy at first, I didn't expect us to kiss so soon. But the hours I spent with him spent with him yesterday felt like days. From the kitchen to his room was only about 4 or 5 hours.

_**FLASHBACK**_

After we pulled away I stared into his big blue eyes. Staring into them made me feel like I was out at sea. His arms were still wrapped around my waist tightly, I blushed and looked down. He started laughing, I looked at him and he had a little blush on his cheeks too. Then I noticed that my arms were still wrapped around his neck and my fingers were tangled in his lavender locks. I couldn't help but giggle, I looked back down and my head landed on his chest.

I pulled my fingers out of his hair and slid them down to his chest._ "Damn."_ I thought. His chest was rock hard. Then I felt him rest his chin on my head, I really did feel safe in his arms, like he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. In my heart I knew he was the one,_ I just knew_.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

I looked at the clock, it read 7:42. "I've been thinking about last night for over an hour? Wow." I thought. I heard Trunks moan, I looked over to him and saw him rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." I said.

He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at me. "You know I thought everything that happened yesterday was a dream." He laughed.

"Well it wasn't I'll tell you that." I said.

I hopped off the window sill and walked over to his. He got up and gave me a tight hug. "You didn't sleep?" He asked. "Angel's don't need to sleep, maybe like once or twice a week we take a nap, my days at the check out station in other world were like that." I said. "Some angel's would be up and running while others slept until they had the energy to continue working."

"I really don't get you angels, you have so many things to do, you don't even take a break, and you have so many rules to follow." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "You'll never understand your not an angel, and I mean that." I laughed. Trunks laughed and walked to the bathroom, I gave him some privacy by stand next to the door, and besides, if anything went wrong I could easily walk through it.

(Normal P.O.V)

After Trunks brushed his teeth he undressed himself and stepped into the shower. He turned on the hot water and closed his eyes as it ran over his body. Then he took some soap, lathered his skin and rinsed off. He turned off the water and stepped out. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and opened the door. He walked in the room and opened he draw looking for some clothes. Nikkita on the other hand was just staring at his wet body._ "He's trying to turn me on isn't he? God dammit."_ She thought. Trunks saw her at the corner of his eye. "Like what you see?"

Nikkita blushed and looked the other way. Trunks shook his head and smirked. Then Nikkita disappeared, Trunks knew she wouldn't look at him while he was changing, but then again she did disappear so he couldn't see her. "Are you looking?" He asked. She appeared laying down on the bed with her hands over her eyes. "Nope, go ahead." Trunks smiled at her, she was laying on his bed covering her eyes, she look so cute doing that, like she about to play hide and seek. He dropped his towel and put on his boxers. "You can open up your eyes now." He said. Nikkita took her hands off her eyes to find Trunks in his boxers. "What? You want me to help you put on your shirt again?" She smirked. "If you want." He replied.

"You know, I would, but your all the way over there, and I can't...reach." Nikkita said extending her arm. "And I thought Bulla was lazy." Trunks laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Trunks and Nikkita quickly jumped, Trunks opened up his door and grabbed Bulla. "Really?"

"he he, hey you two!" Bulla laughed nervously. "How the hell didn't I sense you by the door?" Trunks yelled. "hee, daddy kinda taught me how to surpress my energy." She answered.

"Bulla why were you there?!" Nikkita asked.

"Oh...no reason." The blue haired demi saiyan smirked.

Trunks rolled his eyes and let go of his sister, but before she could get out of the room, Trunks locked the door. "Spill, what else did you hear?" Bulla dropped on the bed and decided it was a good idea to tell what she heard. "Well...pretty much when you woke up, I was walking to the kitchen, but I stopped by your room, and heard some stuff...OH! Goten called, he said to tell you that he is gonna take you out for a couple drinks around noon, he called your phone yesterday but you never answered...I have a feeling why." she smirked.

"What did you think we did?" Nikkita asked raised an eyebrow. "Well, I might as well tell you this too, I walked by your room last night and saw a cute scene by the window." Bulla laughed.

Trunks and Nikkita blushed. "Aw you two are so cute!" Bulla blurted out. Trunks glared at his sister, he hated it when she would listen in on his business. "Well you know what, I better go down to the kitchen and get some breakfast." Bulla smiled then got up. She opened the door and walked out.

"I swear that girl is evil." Trunks said.

(AN: surprise! I updated! sorry if it isn't as long as you liked, but I had to stop it here! The next chapter will be longer trust me :) Review!)


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost noon, Trunks was laying on his bed waiting for Goten to show up. He wore a white v-neck, black jeans and a pair of vans. Nikkita was laying next to him telling him all about her days in other world.

"Hold on, if you were little in other world, then couldn't you've started out as a spirit?" Trunks asked. "I remember when I was little yes, but I couldn't remember if I died as a little girl and became an angel, King Yemma knows but he wouldn't tell me." She said annoyed. "I don't see why he can't tell me, its not like it would hurt me or anything."

"Well, maybe he's got a good reason?" Trunks suggested. Nikkita looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah that wasn't the best answer." Trunks said looking at her. Nikkita let a smile creep onto her face. Trunks was understanding and she liked that, someone she could talk to and they'd listen. Back in other world she didn't have anybody like that, the only person she really talked to was King Yemma. Nikkita rested her head on Trunks' chest.

"So you used to help King Yemma decided whether a spirit should go to hell or heaven?" Trunks asked. "Yep, whenever a spirit did a great amount of good and a great amount of bad, he would let me decide." She said. "And he never asked any other angels?" He asked. "Nope, I was the only one." Nikkita grinned. Then Trunks felt Goten's energy in the house. "Gotens' here."

Nikkita disappeared, but Trunks still felt her head on his chest. Then Goten knocked on the door. "Come in." Trunks said. Goten walked in and waved. "Hey buddy, Bulla told you I was taking you out for some drinks right?" Goten asked. "Yeah, I was waiting until you came." Trunks said. Trunks felt Nikkita lift her head up, then he felt a peck on cheek. Nikkita got off the bed and stood by the window. Then Trunks got off the bed. "Alright Trunks, let's go to a place called Shots." Goten grinned.

Trunks and Goten walked out of the room with Nikkita following. Goten looked back, and that made Trunks a little worried. "Goten you alright?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, I think Bulla was spying on us." Goten said looking at Trunks. Trunks rolled his eyes, he knew Bulla was actually spying on Nikkita and him. But he really didn't care at that point, he'll talk to her when he got home.

(Nikkita's P.O.V)

It scared the crap out of me when Goten looked back. I hoped he didn't know about me, my heart was pounding, but after he said that he saw Bulla I felt relief. Goten seems to be nice, he and Trunks got along well. From one conversation to another, it was non-stop talking. Goten and Trunks sat down in Goten's car, I just stepped through the backseat. Goten was playing some music that was pretty catchy. While Trunks and I were waiting for Goten, he introduced me to music. I couldn't stop listening to it, its like a whole new world. I knew the song that was playing the car.

_Yeah Because_

_I can us holding hands, walking down the beach our toes in the sand_

_I can see us on the countryside_

_Sitting on the grass, laying side by side_

_You could be my baby, let me make you my lady_

_Girl you amaze me_

_See all I want you to do is my love_

Those lyrics were amazing, the song My Love just set me off. I was jamming out in the backseat until Goten changed the song. Then he started singing along.

_"All that ass, in those jeans, can Wale beat."_ Goten sang. _"Can Roscoe speak, Long hair she don't care, when she walks she gets stares, brown skin or yellow bone, DJ this my favorite song!"_ Trunks just shook his head and laughed.

I wasn't too happy about the lyrics, but I liked the beat. Goten wasn't the best singer, I sat up and tapped Trunks' shoulder.

_"My ears are bleeding._" I whispered. Trunks put his hand over his mouth and tried to hold back the laugh, but he couldn't. Trunks busted out laughing and Goten looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's wrong with you? Goten asked. Trunks calmed down. "Bro, you're not a good singer, straight up."

Goten glared at Trunks and kept driving, he pretended like Trunks never said that. More songs came and went, then we finally arrived at a place called Shots. After Goten parked the car, I stepped through the backseat, Trunks and Goten opened up the doors and stood up. We started to the door of Shots, once we got in, I knew exactly what this place was, it was a club. Trunks told me about them, how he and Goten used to go to clubs every Saturday They sat down at the bar and ordered a drink called Gin. They asked each other about life, Trunks had to explain to Goten what happened in the GR. Drink after drink they each took, but then Goten brought up a question that got me worried, and what Trunks was about to say made me even more worried.

(AN: Yep I left it here! If this chapter is short to you, all well, suck it, JUST KIDDING! JUST KIDDING I SWEAR! Review!)

Songs playing in Goten's car-

"My Love" By Justin Timberlake

"No Hands" By Waka Flocka Flame


	9. Chapter 9

**(Nikkita's P.O.V)**

I wanted to slap Trunks so_ freaking_ hard. I was so damn angry, he promised!

"Hey T-Trunks, yesterday, w-when I asked you and B-Bulla, who was Nikkita, how come you guys w-w-were so nervous." Goten stuttered. Trunks just laughed and said "Man, she's my angel!"

I just about turned red with anger. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL HIM?! YOU PROMISED!" I thought. "AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED, YOU PROMISED AND YOU TOLD HIM ANYWAY?! WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?!" I screamed in my mind. _"Oh god, Nikkita, get a hold of yourself, look, your cursing! That's bad! Your an angel! don't worry, they should forget about it in the morning, yeah!"_

"Angel?" Goten laughed. "Yeah man, my angel, she here right now, I don't know where, but she's here. I'll tell you this, she's a babe!" Trunks laughed. Ok, that comment made me blush but still! They couldn't stop laughing, they seems like they were insane. I looked up at a near by clock "Holy crap, we've been here for over five hours!" I thought. The clock read 5:42. That's when Goten and Trunks got up, I guess they were going home. They would have fallen to the floor if I wasn't there, I grabbed both their arms and headed for the door. Until a man stopped us.

"You didn't pay for anything! $500 zeni! NOW!"

$500 ZENI?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! WHAT KIND OF DRINKS DID THEY HAVE? DID IT HAVE GOLD IN IT OR SOMETHING?! I guess Trunks was still aware that they didn't pay, so he took out his wallet and handed the man $500 zeni. The man walked away, he still seemed angry though, I didn't really care, I needed to get these two home. I guided them to the car, Goten took out his keys and opened it. I can't let them drive like this, they could kill themselves! But I couldn't show myself, so I let Goten sit in the driving seat. Trunks sat in the passenger seat and started snoring. Well good, He can sleep off all the liquor he had. Goten started up the car and music was blasting. I absolutly hate this song, I've heard it before, from Bulla's room.

_Ok now ladies, if you know you bad_

_Don't need no man, got yo' own bands, put up yo' hands_

_If you a top notch bitch, lemme hear you holla!_

_Bend it ova, touch yo' toe, whip it out so the hoe yo' bankroll_

Why? _Why?_ out of all the songs that could play this one came on! ugh! why would you sing about having sex with a girl? They're just fucked up I can see it. OK! ENOUGH CURSING! LETS GET THESE TWO HOME! I didn't know how to turn off the radio so I just left it alone. Goten started to drive the car, he slammed down on the gas pedal and I had to grab the wheel. Goten was doing over a hundred in a 45 zone. I steered the wheel, trying to avoid over cars, until I heard sirens and saw flashing lights. _"You've got to be kidding me. Dear lord why? ok, sorry Goten!"_ I grabbed Goten's right leg and he laughed. I put it up on the dash board and the car slowed down. I couldn't let the police see them like this! I showed myself, I looked around too see if I could find anything to hide my halo. I found a hat under Goten's seat and put it on. I grabbed Goten and pretty much threw him in the backseat. I grabbed the wheel and drove the car to the side of the road.

The man came up and tapped on the glass, I found the button that reels down the window and pressed it.

"Drivers license miss?"

_God dammit._ "Ok sir." I looked in the backseat and grabbed Goten's wallet from his pocket. Then I gave it to the man. He seemed confused.

"Your name?"

"Goten." I said.

"Last name?"

"Ummm." I panicked. I looked around the car and saw Goten's full name. "Son! Goten Son!"

"You sure don't look like a guy." The man said.

"I ummm, grew out my hair, and ummm, I'm transgender!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." The man said giving me back Goten's licensee. "Well you were speeding sir, I'm going to have to give you a ticket."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Alright, but I see that your record was clean, so here's your ticket, don't do it again!"

"Right, again i'm sorry."

"Ok, drive safe!" The man said then walked off.

I giggled when I thought about the "Transgender" part. I didn't know how to drive really, but it didn't seem that hard. There was a lot of gears though. I switched it tot he one that read "D". and I started driving. Thank the lord I knew where Capsule Corp. was. I drove there and put the car on a gear or whatever it was that said "P". I left Trunks and Goten in the car and flew up to Bulla's window. I knocked on it and she opened up her window. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, Goten and Trunks are asleep in the car, you don't even want to know what I just went through, just help me get them inside without being noticed?" I asked.

"Sure! lucky daddy taught me how to fly!" Bulla said then stepped out of her room.

We flew back down tot he car and grabbed Trunks and Goten. We flew back up to Bulla's room. Bulla took Goten into a guest room and I took Trunks into his room. Bulla walked into Trunks' room and laughed. "these two are so drunk! Don't worry Nikkita, they'll be fine in the morning, they might have a hangover, but they'll be ok." She said then walked out closing the door. I layed next to Trunks on the bed.

"I could use some sleep."

**(AN: Well? What do you guys think? I won't be able to update for about a week because I have semester exams :( so I gotta study and all that shit, i'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, I was trying to post a chapter before exams :( anyway, review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Nikkita woke up to find Trunks' arms wrapped around her waist. She looked at the clock, it read 6:42 am. She sighed and thought about what happened yesterday, she really didn't want to go through that again. "Hopefully Trunks won't get drunk again." Nikkita thought. Nikkita tried to wrap Trunks' arms from her waist without waking him up, but failed. "Wait, I could have just went right through his arms, ugh, sometimes I just don't think." Nikkita thought. Trunks growled and opened up his eyes to find the angel staring at him. "What is their something on my face?" He asked. "Oh god my head." Trunks wrapped his arms from Nikkita's waist and held his head. "Dear Kami what happened?"

"Bulla was right, you do have a hangover, and you don't remember anything." Nikkita said. "What?" Trunks asked confused. "You gotta stop drinking that's what!" Nikkita said. "What you and Goten made me go through just to safe your ass's from going to jail! Oh! you're gonna make it up! I don't care what you have to do!"

"Wait, wait, just tell me what happened yesterday." Trunks said. "And calm down!"

Nikkita rolled her eyes and told Trunks everything that happened. "You told the officer that Goten was transgender?" Trunks laughed. "Yes, NEVER MAKE ME GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" Nikkita yelled. "Hey! Your my guardian angel remember! Your job is make sure i'm safe." Trunks said. "Well yeah, to save you from getting killed! not from going to jail! besides, Goten would have gone to jail, not you, I didn't have to do that." Nikkita spat.

"Someone has an attitude, geez. Don't worry, from the condition I'm in right now, I don't think I'm going to be doing that for a while." Trunks said. "Good!" Nikkita said. Trunks looked over that the clock, it read 7:12 am. "Ok, it is way too early, I'm going back to sleep." Trunks said, then wrapped his arms around Nikkita's waist. Nikkita just passed right through them and got up from the bed. Trunks grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?"

"No where, I was just gonna sit by the window sill." She replied. Trunks smirked and pulled back onto the bed. "You can sit by the window sill later." He said. Nikkita blushed, knowing that he wanted her near him, and got comfortable in his arms.

*3 hours later, in Bulla's room*

"So you don't remember what happened yesterday?" Bulla asked, "Actually, I remember a couple of things, I remember Trunks and I going to the club, we took a bunch of drinks, and he told me something about an angel, but that part is a little fuzzy." Goten said.

Bulla now was scared, she couldn't let Goten remember what Trunks told him yesterday, but she didn't know what to do. "Oh Kami what am I gonna do." Bulla thought.

"He must have been talking about some girl he saw at the club." Bulla said nervously. "Yeah, your probably right." Goten smiled. "My mom must be worried sick about me, I better get home, thanks Bulla!" Goten smiled at Bulla and gave her a hug. He walked over to her window and opened it, but then stopped. "Bulla...how did Trunks and I get back here?" Goten asked. "Ummmmm, I went looking for you guys and brought you here!" Bulla said quickly.

"Oh, ok, thanks! See ya later B!" Goten smiled and flew off. Bulla let out a breath of relief. She walked out of her room and into her brother's to find a surprise._ "AW, that's too cute."_ She thought. Trunks and Nikkita tangled in each other's arms sleeping._ "But, its after 9, mom is gonna come up here wondering what Trunks is doing, I better wake them up."_ Bulla thought. She walked over to Nikkita's side of the bed and poked her head. Nikkita's eyes flew open. "Oh Hi Bulla." Nikkita whispered. "Come on, you two gotta wake up, my mom might come up wondering what Trunks is doing, she might see you." Bulla whispered. Nikkita nodded and slipped through Trunks' arms. Then she poked Trunks' face. Trunks rubbed his eyes and sat up. Then he started holding his head again. "Ugh this hangover didn't go away."

"Come on, mom and dad are already a wake, your the only one who hasn't ate breakfast yet." Bulla said. "Alright, tell mom i'll be down in a little bit" Trunks said. "Ok." Bulla replied, then walked out of the room. Trunks got up and walked into the bathroom. Nikkita stood by the door, lost in her thoughts. _"I wonder, what would have happened if I wasn't there?"_ Then she heard the shower come on, she could help but think. _"I wonder...well...he wouldn't know if I took a peek."_ She giggled and disappeared. Then walked through the door, the whole bathroom was full of steam._ "Wow, he must really like hot water."_ She thought. She walked up to the shower and flew up to an opening at the top. She peered through the steam and looked. _"Holy crap."_ She thought. She blushed and flew back down. _"Damn he's huge! OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I THINKING! I feel like a perv!"_ She thought. Then she heard the water turn off, she quickly ran through the door and stood up by it. A couple minutes later, Trunks walked out in a towel and looked around.

"Nikkita?"

Nikkita reappeared, the blush still on her face. "Y-yeah?" Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine!" Nikkita said quickly. "Well alright." Trunks said. Nikkita covered her eyes as Trunks dressed himself. "You can open your eyes." He said. Nikkita opened her eyes and Trunks was standing in front of her. "You know, you didn't have to peek at me in the shower, you couldn't have asked." He said winking. Nikkita's face turned red as he walked out of his room.

**(AN: sorry if this chapter is short, i'm gonna go watch a movie with some friends :) hope you all liked this chapter! and I think I made Trunks seem OOC, I better fix that, well, anyway, review!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Trunks walked down the stairs feeling pretty good about himself. He knew Nikkita would sneak in and peek at him, and by the way she acted, he could tell that she just did. Nikkita disappeared and followed him down into the kitchen.

"Hey mom" Trunks said.

"Hey sweetheart." Bulma sang. She was surprisingly in a good mood. Vegeta came bounding to the kitchen. "I need breakfast. Now!" he yelled. "If you're gonna talk to me like that then no! I don't want to deal with your moody-ness Vegeta! Besides, i need flour to make the pancakes." Bulma said annoyed. "Why dont you go get it and ill make you a dozen pancakes."

"Fine, But only if I get something in return" Vegeta smirked. Trunks was standing nearby watching their conversation. "Don't even start! Get a room." Trunks said. "Shut it brat." Vegeta said, then Trunks just turned the other way. Vegeta walked outside to the car just as Bulla came in. "where's dad going?" Bulla asked.

"Out to get some flour." Trunks said. Bulla's eyes went wide. "Oh no,"

"What?" Trunks asks. Suddenly they all heard Vegeta yell out in anger. Bulma's head collapsed in her hands. "What did you kids do?" she groaned. Vegeta storms into the kitchen in full rage. "You stupid brat! What the hell did you do to the car!" He yelled. "What are you talking about! I didn't do crap to the car!" Trunks yelled back.

"Um... Trunks don't you remember. You got so wasted you threw up in the car..." Bulla said while rubbing the back of her head. "I WHAT! i did not! Gotan definitely did that." Trunks yelled.

"Actually, he didn't," Bulla said."Im the one who brought him home. And im pretty sure i would have noticed if he threw up." Bulla smirked, she knew her father would believe her, Trunks was always the one to get in trouble. Trunks knew his sister was in love with Goten, so she would do anything to protect him, that includes blaming your own brother for something he didn't even do.

"Why the hell were you out getting drunk! Don't you have better things to do other than shit like that?" Vegeta yelled. "Since when do you care?! You're always in the GR, you never gave a shit wether any one of us needed help, and now you're here asking me why I was drinking? What the hell got into you?" Trunks spat. Vegeta marched up to Trunks.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Vegeta sneered at Trunks. "Will you leave me the hell alone? Go train in the GR like you always do!" Trunks said. "Hey! Enough you two!" Bulma yelled. Trunks and Vegeta are caught in a death glare. "That's enough. Vegeta you can just go and get the flour. Trunks, go to your room and cool down." Bulma yelled. "Great, I was in such a happy mood and now this." She thought. "You worthless piece of crap.!" Vegeta spat. "Just shut the fuck up!" And with that, Trunks walked away.

Trunks stormed off to his room, he had enough of his father yelling at him for everything, just one night he decided to let loose and have some drinks. What's so wrong about that? Trunks opened his room and slammed it behind him. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone, not even his own angel. Nikkita felt the door slam in her face. "Oh he did not just do that." She growled. Nikkita slipped through the door to find Trunks laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. She glared at him, then Nikkita reappeared in front of the bed., all red faced and angry. "You didn't have to slam the damn door in my face!" She yelled. "You can pass through it! Stop making such a big deal about it!" Trunks yelled back.

"excuse me? But I'm not the one getting angry, because of an argument with your father! You can be mad at him! Not the world!" Nikkita growled. "You fight with your father all the time! How does this stupid little thing make a difference?"

Trunks looked the other way and sighed, Nikkita was right, he didn't have to be mad at everyone, she didn't do anything to him. Trunks saw the mark on Nikkita's face, her nose was a little swollen. Tears ran down her face and she held her hand up to her cheeks. "I'm sorry." Trunks breathed. He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nikkita looked down, still angry. Trunks lifted her chin and kissed her softly, then pulled away. "I really am sorry, I never meant to hurt you." He said softly. Nikkita looked into his blue orbs and knew he was telling the truth. "Its ok." She said. "Lemme get you a senzu bean, it will help with all the pain." Trunks said then kissed her cheek. Trunks unwrapped her arms from her waist and went into the bathroom while Nikkita followed. He opened up a cabinet and pulled out a box. "I grabbed some extras from the ER." He said while pulling one out. Then he fed her the bean. "Feel better?"

"Its feels like the door never slammed into me." She said smiling. Trunks smiled and put back the box into the cabinet. They both walked out the bathroom and Trunks sat on down the bed. Nikkita was about to sit down too, but she didn't notice that her dress was hooked to a piece of the bed frame. Her dress then ripped in half exposing her in her panties and bra. Trunks' eyes widened and Nikkita blushed while covering herself. "Lord why?" Nikkita thought. Trunks smirked at her. "I think your dress came off." He mocked. Nikkita glared at him. "I can see and feel that." She said. Trunks laughed and he unhooked of what was left of Nikkitas' dress. "It's ok, my sister has a ton of clothes, you can borrow from her." Trunks smirked. Nikkita her arms fall to her sides and sighed. "Great, for a second there I thought I would have to walk around like this." Nikkita laughed. Trunks got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered; "But you look better this way." Nikkita bit her bottom lip and blushed. Her mind was running 90 miles per hour. Her head fell onto Trunks' arm, he smirked and lifted her head. His lips crashed down on hers and he rested his hands on her waist. The kiss was passionate, Trunks slid his hands up and down Nikkitas' back.

She shivered at his touch. Then Trunks picked her up and Nikkita couldn't help but wrap her legs around his waist. Trunks turned around and they both fell onto the bed.

***Meanwhile, in otherworld***

"King Yemma, its time for your annual check up on the angels at work." A blue man said. "Yes of course!." King Yemma replied. The blue man handed Yemma a remote, a t.v. appeared in front of Yemma. "Who would you like to check up on first sir?"

"I'll check up on Nikkita, I've missed her these days, I know she must be doing a great job." King Yemma said then took a sip of water as he switched the channels. He landed on a channel that showed Nikkita and Trunks' makeout session. Yemma sip out his water and his eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL?! IT IS AGAINST THE RULES TO FALL FOR ANYONE ON EARTH WHILE YOU'RE AN ANGEL!" King Yemma screamed. "This is going to end once and for all! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that boy! He's too much trouble! Surely Nikkita has explained all the rules to him, but rules never mattered for him now, didn't they?" The King went on. The blue only nodded at the King's remarks. "I'm going down there." King Yemma growled.

***Back on Earth***

Trunks and Nikkita were still on the bed as King Yemma appeared. "NIKKITA!"

Nikkita's eyes shot open and she pushed Trunks off her. Trunks fell on the floor and looked up at Yemma. "YOU! I'VE NEVER LET HER GUARD YOU! BUT SHE HAD TO INSITS ON IT!" King Yemma yelled. "My King please-" Nikkita started. "NO! YOU ARE BANNED FROM GUARDING THIS MAN!"

Nikkita's eyes filled with tears. "W-what?! King Yemma p-please-"

"No Nikkita! You know the rules! Angels are forbidden to fall for an earthling!" King Yemma said. Trunks got up and glared at Yemma. "Look its not her fault! I was the one that made a move on her, don't get mad at her, if you wanna get mad, get mad at me!" Trunks yelled. King Yemma glared at Trunks, then a smile appeared on his face. "Alright, Trunks, your punishment will be easy, and Nikkita, your punishment will be good for you." King Yemma said. "Trunks you will receive your new angel in the morning."

"WHAT! MY KING PLEASE NO!" Nikkita begged. "Come on King Yemma, don't do this!" Trunks yelled while holding his head. "I've made my decision." King Yemma simply said. Nikkita jump toward Trunks, but before she could reach him, King Yemma snapped his fingers and she disappeared. King Yemma disappeared as well. Trunks fell onto the bed and held his head. "Why the fuck do you have to take her away?!" He screamed into his pillow.

***In Otherworld***

Nikkita appeared in front of Yemma's desk, and she was fully dressed. She looked up at King Yemma, teared streaming down her face. "Nikkita I am very disappointed in you." Yemma said.

Nikkita didn't say a word. "You will be assigned a new person to guard, and this time I'll be picking that person." Yemma said. Nikkita couldn't keep her silence. "Why did you have to take me away?! You didn't have to do that!" She yelled.

"You know the rules! This is for your own good!"

"What good will it do me?! King Yemma, I-I can't lie to you, I may have before, but I was a child, my King i'm in love with him, I can't help it, ever since I layed eyes on him I couldn't stop smiling, I couldn't stop thinking about him! Nikkita said, tears still running down her face. "I can't stay away from him, those day's I've spent with him felt like years, my King please, taking me away from him, That's the worst you could do."

King Yemma looked at Nikkita and frowned. "Like I said, I've made my decision."

**(AN: The first part of this chapter was written by a good friend of mine! She has read this story since the start and has given me advice along the way, She is amazing! :D This is a long chapter, and I hoped you guys liked it, the story is coming to an end soon :( But I'm glad so many of you like it! You all are so loyal to me, you guys are just awesome! :) thank you so much!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(AN: Thank you to my readers that support this story! You guys are awesome! I'm in a writing mood, so here's a new chapter! Please review my lovies! After this chapter, there will only be one more left! Also, to the guest that keeps reviewing, saying that I should be ashamed of myself, and that I suck at writing stories, I'm only 14, I'm not a pro at this, and this is a fanfiction, so things will be different than the show! If you don't like this story then stop reading it, nobody is forcing you to read it. If you keep reading it and sending me bad reviews, then you have no life if you're just gonna pick on others. You're wasting my time, I always have to go delete your reviews because of all the nasty things you say, just stop)**

***Capsule Corp.***

Bulla opened up her brother's room to find him on his bed. "Trunks? Are you ok? Where's Nikkita?" She asked. Trunks sat up and glared at his sister, he did not want to hear that angel's name, it only made him feel guilty, heartbroken. "Why should I tell you? Go shopping with your friends or something!" He spat. Bulla raised an eyebrow, her brother was really angry, he face was red and he looked like he was about to kill someone. Bulla walked to his bed and sat down next to her brother. "What happened?"

Trunks took a deep breath and looked at his sister, all that anger turned to sadness. "Yemma took her." He breathed. Bulla's eyes widened in shock. "What? Why?!" She asked. "He caught us kissing, then he started yelling about some rule that angel's are forbidden to fall for a human." Trunks said. "That's a very stupid rule." Bulla growled. "It is, then I kept telling Yemma that I was the one that made a move, which is true, and it made him even more angry. Then he took her away..." Trunks said looking at floor. Bulla saw the sadness in her brothers' eyes, he really love her, if only Yemma understood what was going through Trunks' mind. Bulla wrapped an arm around her brother and rested her head on his shoulder.

***Other world***

More tears began to stream down Nikkitas' face. She looked up at Yemma and glared at him. "I hate you!" She spat then walked off. "This is for your own good." King Yemma said. He watched Nikkita walk off to heaven, she needed some time to herself. When she arrived in heaven, she found a near by cherry blossom tree and sat down. She just couldn't stop crying, about a couple of hours later, a fellow angel came to her side. "Nikkita." The angel said. Nikkita looked up and glared, she didn't want to be bothered. "What?" She asked annoyed. The other angel took a step back, all the angel's in other world knew Nikkita had a bad temper, some are surprised that she is an angel. "King Yemma asked to see you." The angel said then flew off. Nikkita rolled her eyes and got up, she slowly walked into the checkout station and glared at King Yemma.

"I have your new person to guard." He said then showed her a picture. It was a little girl, maybe about 8 or 9. "Her name is Lisa, she lives in Tokyo." King Yemma said. Nikkita looked away without saying a word. "Not a word? Okay, you'll guard her now." King Yemma said then snapped his fingers. In a second, Nikkita was in a rundown apartment, she looked around to find the little girl watching some very dirty things. Nikkita shook her head. _"This is not your average little girl."_ She thought._ "I don't even wanna show myself to her, there's no point._" Nikkita disappeared, and found a window sill, she flew over to it and sat down on it, then she looked out the window, lost in her thoughts.

***6 months later, in Capsule Corp.***

Trunks and Goten were sitting on the couch in the living room watching t.v. Trunks was still in a state of depression, and he had to accept that she wasn't coming back. About a month after Nikkita left, Goten found out about her, and has supported his best friend through everything. Trunks layed back on the couch, thinking about the time his parents found out about Nikkita.

***Flash Back, a week after Nikkita left***

Trunks was sitting at his window sill staring off into the sky when Vegeta walked in. Vegeta leaned back against the wall next to his son. "She might not come back but that doesn't mean you have to stay like this forever." Vegeta said. Trunks' eyes widened and looked at his father. "How did you-" He began, but Vegeta cut him off. "You forget, I can hear almost everything that goes on in this house." Vegeta smirked. "I heard you and your sister talking the day Nikkita left." Trunks shook his head and stared off into the sky again. "Son, I know you miss her, but you have to accpet that she won't come back, King Yemma will make sure of that." Vegeta said. Trunks looked at his father in surprise. "I always thought you never cared for me, how come these past couple of days you've cared for me so much?" Trunks asked.

"I never said I didn't care for you, you just happen not to care at all, so you get yourself into all kinds of trouble." Vegeta said. "I care for you son, you just never saw it." Trunks looked back at all the times Vegeta yelled at him, he did care, he was only teaching him not to do it again. Like the time when Trunks was arrested for drinking and driving, after Bulma bailed him out, Vegeta took him into the GR for a good beating. Trunks now understood, all of his father's harsh words and beatings, was his way of saying not to do it, that it's not worth it.

"I-I'm sorry, I never understood til now..." Trunks said looking at his father. Vegeta smirked and slapped Trunks upside the head. "Stop acting like a sad dog, get up and go do something, get your mind off her." Vegeta said then walked out.

***Flash Back end***

Trunks then remembered his new angel, she was probably sitting around somewhere. Her name was Brianna, when Brianna showed herself to Trunks, she just couldn't stop talking, it was really annoying, especially when Brianna brought up Nikkita. All she ever did was talk about how Nikkita was King Yemma's favorite, but ever since King Yemma caught her, Brianna was King Yemma's favorite now. One day Trunks yelled at her, telling her to shut up for once, since then Brianna has been shy about talking to anyone. Bulla hates Brianna, she couldn't stand that angel, neither could Goten.

***In Tokyo***

Nikkita felt like all of this was a nightmare. 9-year-old Lisa turned out to be one hell of a devil. About a week after Nikkita arrived, she had to show herself to Lisa, she had to tell Lisa not to play with knifes. Lisa only took more knifes and began throwing them at the poor angel. Nikkita started to feel hate, she hated everything that was going on, she hated King Yemma for doing this, she hated Lisa, and she hated her life. But all of that was about to change.


	13. Chapter 13

Nikkita sat down on the window sill, depressed, lonely, and full of hate. Lisa had gone outside to play, Nikkita didn't want to follow her. As Nikkita looked down onto the street, she saw Lisa running around on it. Nikkita thought about what King Yemma had said to her._ Like I said, I've made my decision_. "Well, I've made my decision." Nikkita said. Nikkita watched as a truck crashed into Lisa, she died instantly.

***In Other World***

A blue man walked over to King Yemma's desk. "Sir, a human has died in Tokyo under an angels' guidance."

"What?" King Yemma asked. "Who is the angel?" The blue man looked at Yemma and breathed; "Nikkita." King Yemma sighed. "Maybe sending her to another human wasn't the best thing after all..." He thought. "You may leave now."

The blue man nodded and walked away. King Yemma snapped his fingers and Nikkita appeared in front of him. Nikkita glared at Yemma and looked away. "Not going to say anything?" Yemma asked. Nikkita didn't even let a sound out of her mouth. "Alright, Nikkita, I'm going to tell you why I chose Lisa for you to guard. I chose Lisa because she reminded me of you, you were very much a devil when you were a human." Yemma said. Nikkita didn't even move. "Nikkita, you died because of your father, he was abusive to you and your mother, just like Lisa's father." Yemma said.

"You were good at times Nikkita, but the times you ran away when you were little, the times you hurt kids at school, you took out your anger on them. That's what made you a devil, but when your father would hit your mother, you would defend her, you would take the hits, you would go up against your father, but one day, he had enough." King Yemma said. Nikkita finally looked at Yemma, she was still mad. "What happened?" She growled. That was the first time she spoken in months. "He took you in a closet, he torchered you, putting a hot iron on you, taking metal hangers and beating you with them. Your body couldn't take it anymore, your father hit you on your skull, that's when you died and came here." King Yemma said looking down.

Nikkita looked down. "What about my mother?" She asked. "She's up in heaven, your father is paying for what he did in hell." King Yemma said. "You may go up to heaven and find your mom, I bet she will be happy to see you, and when you are finished talking to her, come back here with your mother, I still have unfinished business" King Yemma said. Nikkita still didn't smile, she was still mad, but now that she knew her past, she would like to see her mom. Nikkita walked into heaven and looked around. "How am I supposed to find my mother here? There are so many souls here..." She thought. Then another angel came to Nikkita. "Nikkita, come with me." The angel said, then grabbed Nikkita's hand. They flew off to an area filled with trees, the angel told Nikkita to go near a soul under one tree. Nikkita nodded and walked over to it. She found a woman that looked just like her. "M-Mom?"

The woman looked up, and tears began to stream down her face. "Nikkita! Is-Is that really you?! King Yemma had said you would turn out to be an angel, but he never said that you could find me." The woman said. The woman got up and wrapped her arms around Nikkita. "Nikkita you've grown so much, I'm so happy King Yemma let you see me."

But the woman unwrapped her arms from Nikkita and looked at her. "But wait...Yemma said that you wouldn't remember anything...how?"

"Yemma told me..." Nikkita said. "I might not remember you...but...you do look a lot like me...what's your name?" Nikkita said. "My name is Nicole, Nikkita. Oh how I've missed you." Nicole said as she cupped Nikkita's face in her hands. Nikkita still didn't smile or anything, for she still had hate in her heart. "My child...what's wrong?" Nicole asked her daughter. Nikkita looked down. She didn't know her mother well, but she trusted her. Nikkita told Nicole everything that has happened. Nicole wrapped her arms around her daughter as Nikkita began to cry. "It's ok Nikkita. one day you will get to see him again." Nicole said. Nikkita shook her head and began to cry even more. "No no my child, no more crying." Nicole said as she whipped away Nikkita's tears. "Come, lets go see what Yemma wants."

Nikkita nodded as they both walked to the checkout station. King Yemma watched them walk in. "Okay lady's, now to finish. Nikkita, I've made a decision, I make you human again, you may live out your days on earth." King Yemma said. A smile appeared on Nikkita's face. King Yemma smiled at her, he was glad to see her happy again. "And Nicole, I will make you human as well, now you and your daughter may live out your on earth." King Yemma said.

Nicole hugged her daughter as they both began to cry tears of joy. King Yemma snapped his fingers and both of their halos' disappeared. "Good-bye you two, don't get into any trouble now!" King Yemma laughed. Nikkita and Nicole waved good-bye, then Yemma snapped his fingers, and they were gone.

***On Earth***

Nikkita and Nicole appeared on earth, in front of Capsule Corp. Nicole smiled at her daughter. "Go find him." She said. Nikkita looked at her mother. "What are you gonna do?" Nikkita asked. "Well, I'm gonna go find a job so we can get a house and all of that." Nicole said. Nikkita shook her head. "No, come with me inside, Trunks would let us stay with him for a little while until you can find a job and get the money we need." Nikkita said. Nicole nodded and followed her inside. They stopped at the desk and Nikkita asked if Trunks could come down. About a couple of minutes later, Trunks walked down to the lobby. He looked at Nikkita and Nicole, but he kept staring at Nikkita. "Do-do I know you?"

Nikkita raised an eyebrow. "Who was your first angel?" Nikkita asked. Trunks' eyes widened. "Nikkita?!" Nikkita nodded and ran into his arms. Then she planted a kiss on him. "How-how in the world did you come back? Where's your halo? also...who is that with you?" Trunks asked. Nikkita giggled as Trunks held her in his arms. She explained everything to him, and Nicole introduced herself. "My name is Nicole, I'm Nikkita's mom." Nicole said. "Yemma let you take your mom with you?" Trunks asked. "Yup!" Nikkita said. "That's great!" Trunks said. "You guys can stay here at Capsule Corp. my mom wouldn't mind." Trunks said. "Which reminds me, now that I'm human I get to meet your parents." Nikkita said. "They already know about you, my dad heard Bulla and I talking after Yemma took you, my mom would be glad to meet you both." Trunks said. Trunks put Nikkita down and they walked up to the kitchen. Trunks introduced Nikkita and Nicole to Bulma. Bulma squealed and hugged them both. Bulla walked in and jumped with joy. Vegeta stood by hallway and smirked.

Trunks and Nikkita were happy again. After the little meet and greet, Trunks took Nikkita up his room. After they closed the door, Trunks wrapped his arms around her and looked into her big brown eyes. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too." Nikkita said. Their lips crashed together, Nikkita's hate was gone, and Trunks' depression was gone. They can finally be together, without anybody saying they can't.

**THE END!**

**Well, It's the end guys! I'm so happy most of you liked this story, I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you guys so much! Now I'm off to write more fanfictions :) Review guys! Love to hear what you think :D**


End file.
